Spies with Secrets
by crazyshay77
Summary: Fun little story about what happens with secrets at Gallagher: "...key thing here is that Gallagher trains female spies. And that's how, when Zach told me a secret, I couldn't help but tell Macey. Nothing bad could happen right? Well, that's the first mistake I made, because gradually after that, I wasn't the only one with Zach's secret..." *Possible ZAMMIE*


**Hey! So I randomly came up with this when I ****_should_**** have been paying attention in Algebra class, but I wasn't...So enjoy! Not sure how long it'll be, I guess I'll wing it for now! Random shout out: I love Ariana Grande's album ****_Yours Truly_****! ~crazyshay77~**

**Bex's POV:**

If you already didn't know, the Gallagher Academy is a school for female spies. Spies are trained carefully, and one thing we're trained in is keeping top-secret things, well... secret. To any spy, that's just second-nature, but the key thing here is that Gallagher trains _female_ spies. And that's how, when Zach told me a secret, I couldn't help but tell Macey. Nothing bad could happen right? Well, that's the first mistake I made, because gradually after that, I wasn't the only one with Zach's secret.

It all started while I was in the P & E barn...

* * *

I was practicing my new punches sometime around 3pm. With each punch, I gained more adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was unstoppable.

I was unstoppable until I heard light footsteps coming towards me then stopped. On instinct, I turned around, flipped that person over and bent their arms behind their back. I was expecting for it to be Cammie trying to sneak-attack me for beating her in sparring earlier, but it was none other than Zach.

"Always nice to see you, _Rebecca_," Zach teased. I could _hear _the smirk in his voice without even seeing him.

"Call me that again Zach, and I swear you'll be bloody sorry..." I tightened my grip and twisted his arm completely before yanking him up to his feet. He looked kind of shocked since I pulled him up so easily, but he quickly recovered.

"I came here asking for a favor. Since you're Cammie's best friend, I thought I should ask you." He paused, then looked at me to see if I was paying attention. I still don't forgive him for the Rebecca incident, but he's like a brother to me and he likes Cammie, even though neither of them will admit it to each other. So I made a motion will my hands to tell him to go on.

"So I need to think of what to do for her on her birthday. I know it's not for another month, but I need to start planning now to make sure it's perfect. Can you help?"

Whoa. In less than five minutes, Zach admitted to needing help and pretty much admitted to liking Cammie. I agreed to help him, but I didn't have any ideas yet.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to find out, especially not Cammie." Zach warned me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend." I say, just to see his reaction to me calling Cammie his girlfriend.

He just looked at me for a while, then he asked, "Did Gallagher Girl say we were dating?" I rolled my eyes. "Zach," I say, "Neither of you will even admit to even remotely liking each other. Do you will believe Cammie would actually say you two are dating?" Zach's reaction was immediate. Anyone looking at him would've thought his dog just died or something worse. Realizing how that sounded I quickly said, "I don't mean it like that. It's just obvious you and Cammie have feelings for each other. You don't need her to tell you that, trust me. If she isn't your official girlfriend now, she will be eventually." He looked relieved, then just stood there awkwardly, which is very un Zach-like.

His Zach-ness returned when he just shrugged and did a half-smile. "I always knew she liked me. Everyone does, I'm just that Goode." I rolled my eyes again at his cheesy pun and was about to reply, but he was gone as quickly as he came. There's the Zach I know.

**Macey's POV: (A/N: Do you like multiple POVs or do you want me to stick with one or two main POVs? Tell me in a review below!)**

Bex has never been a patient type. So when she burst into our room yelling "Macey, drop everything you're doing and get over here NOW," I knew I had to do it. But I obviously couldn't literally drop what I was doing, since I was admiring a new high-heeled boot, and it definitely can't get dropped. And before you judge me for being overly girly because I'm worrying about shoes, it's not just a fancy pair of boots (but it totally is) or some accessory, (but it does look good on me). Liz was working on a boot/ tranquilizer dart gun, and if i dropped it, who knows who it'll hit?

"What now Bex?" I ask. Her caramel eyes have a mischievous sparkle in them, which, if you think about it, is pretty common for Bex.

"Our friend Zachary needed a favor," She began...

**So how is it so far? PLEASE review! I need feedback, both positive and negative! But please don't overdo the negativity, but I'm fine with constructive criticism! Check out my profile for my new poll and my other stories!**

**Everyday is a GOODE day!**

**~crazyshay77~**


End file.
